1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical-code reading computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing information from machine-readable graphical codes to applications on a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer technology has entered many areas to simplify manual tasks and to make information more readily available. Most people use several computer programs every day that greatly simplify their work day. In addition, through the use of a computer, vast amounts of information are readily available. Computer software and electronic information sources are typically found on storage media or storage devices such as hard drives, CD-ROMs, DVD-ROMs, etc., on a local computer, on a local computer network or a global computer network, such as the Internet.
Computer programs can be used for many purposes including assisting a person in performing his or her job. For example, word processors help computer users prepare documents, spreadsheet programs help users perform accounting functions and numerical analysis, diagnostic programs assist users in diagnosing problems, etc. There are many programs available to help users with almost any need they may have. Generally, computer programs need some type of manual input to help a user, from simply starting the program to entering a significant amount of input.
Before a user can access relevant electronic information, he or she usually needs to enter some input before helpful information becomes available. By way of example, many computer users, when looking for particular information, will use the World Wide Web (the “Web”) to find information. Typically users will begin their search for information by using a search engine on the Web. To perform a search, a user first enters one or more search terms. Typically, a user will then browse the results by clicking on various links and reading through the information found. After some manual browsing, the user often finds the relevant information. Finding and accessing electronic information from a CD-ROM or from a hard drive is similar in that some manual searching and browsing of data is required.
Usually computer programs and/or electronic information relates to a particular product, item or task. As illustrated, the computer user often needs to provide input to use the program or to access the information. For example, the particular product, item or task may require a user to start a particular computer program, access certain electronic information, enter particular input using the keyboard or mouse, complete an online form, etc. It would be beneficial if means were provided to enable more of the manual data entry and/or manual application launching to be achieved automatically.